


Merry-Go-Round

by pixelized



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vent Writing, i don't even know what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelized/pseuds/pixelized
Summary: The merry-go-round spins on, no matter how much she wants it to stop.





	Merry-Go-Round

It’s a merry-go-round that never ends. I try to change anything to alter my fate even a fraction, but it all ends the same. I no longer even remember what my original goal was. If only I could go back, and yet at the same time back is all I can return to. I prophesy a future that I already have lived as if it will make a single difference, yet I am always surprised when it returns me to the start of it all. I try to claw my way out, but nothing changes. It all remains the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Some vent writing I made because I was thinking about my life right now and listening to Madame Merry-Go-Round a lot.


End file.
